sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Peter McCue
Name: Peter McCue Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Science, Mathematics, Discovery, The Outdoors, Camping, Boy Scouts. Appearance: Peter is a short senior, standing at 5'6" at age 16. He has dirty blonde hair, almost brownish, which has been faded over the years, and light blue eyes. He is very, very light skinned. He has a slightly rounded face, which has garnered him jeering nicknames like "Chipmunk", and gives him the general appearance of a 12 year old when he actually shaves. He keeps stubble, which is in his original hair color, a brownish-red. He generally wears a t-shirt and jeans, never really coordinated, just what he pulls out of his drawer. He's skinny, weighing about 110 pounds. He always has a chain with dog tags on. He's never let anyone read them, but they have his grandfather's name on them. Biography: Peter was bullied all throughout his elementary school years. He had to rely on his small size to hide, and he had to learn to escape, very quickly. In the second grade, his teacher noted how he always was disruptive in class, and instead of blatantly punishing him for it, she instead tried to find out why. She found that he was able to do math at a 4th grade level already in the 2nd grade, and all his other subjects seemed to be accelerated as well, so she recommended him to the school board to be a candidate for a grade skip, which was eventually accepted. He stayed in accelerated math for his entire life based on this analysis. Even with this great thing behind him, Peter continued to be ridiculed, more-so since he went into the fourth grade. The merciless teasing quickly became too much for the frail boy, so in the 5th grade, his mother made the decision to take him out of public school, and home-school him in his middle school years. He stayed home schooled until the 9th grade. When he started, he was very motivated, being up by 9 and done with his lessons by noon each day. Eventually, he started to become lazier when it came to his studies, based on the fact he had no supervision. He ended up so unmotivated by his mother by the time he got to the 9th grade, he ended up lying about doing his work and only answering 10 questions on his 400 question final. His mother knew about all of this, but ended up giving him an A anyways, as she knew that he knew the material. Together they made a decision for him to go back to public school in 10th grade, because they both believed that going back to a more structured environment would help him get back into his academics, and they were right. Somewhere in this time as well, he decided to take karate lessons. He was a quick study, although he didn't stick with it for long. He chose Karate as his "physical activity" in the absence of gym class while he was home schooled. If anything, it taught him discipline, and some basic self defense. When he originally went into home schooling, he became a Boy Scout. He learned a lot about wilderness survival during this time, being forced to learn to swim, learn about plant and animal identification, tracking, and knots. He worked through the ranks to eventually become an Eagle Scout less than six months before the events of SotF. During his time in the boy scouts, he developed an interest in camping with his first trip with his troop. They went to a spring camporee, and ended up sleeping in a corn field. It poured all weekened, but the atmosphere was so amazing, and he had so much fun that he fell in love with camping and the outdoors that day. He has had his year round camper badge every single year, meaning that he's gone on at least one camping trip per month every single year since he joined the Boy Scouts. Also in middle school, he bought his first 'research notebook', in his early years. He created a format, a five tab notebook. He took it up in the beginning of middle school, in the sixth grade, the first one he ever created being labeled "Math, Biology, Chemistry", as he hadn't been truly exposed to any of the other natural sciences at the time. As he went, his interests in science grew. During the time he became lazy during the 8th and 9th grade, he stopped bothering with the notebook, taking the habit back up halfway through his 10th grade year. Now when he isn't doing something related to Boy Scouts, he can be found fiddling around on his computer, doing research, or just typing notes on different topics within the natural sciences that interest him. He's truly developed a penchant for discovery. He continued to be ridiculed on a whole new level when he returned to high school, simply for the way he tried to portray himself. He attempted to look like a 'badass' when he returned to public school in an attempt to keep the same events from his earlier years from repeating. Unfortunately, it backfired horribly. He got beaten up time after time until he learned that trying to look tough wouldn't do anything for him, and he went back to his 'original' strategy of keeping his head down. He has a very small group of friends now, such as Ridley Landon, his current best friend. The two met in the 10th grade, the first year that Peter came back into public school. They met in an incident with three bullies, and through their combined intelligence, managed to escape from the trio. It tends to take a lot to make Peter consider someone a friend, based on mild paranoia from past incidents, but once he does consider you a friend, he will follow you and fight for you until the ends of the earth if he has to. His "family" as he calls his small circle, means the world to him. He has applied to multiple colleges recently, all for degrees in the natural sciences. Based on his indecision between chemistry, biology, and physics, he applied to more universities than most high school seniors do, two or three for each direction. After everything he went through in his 16 years, the ridiculing and the abuse, he vowed to never stoop to the level of those who tormented him. He sticks to his values to his death, and he only wants to protect those in danger, even at his own peril, and he refuses to cause harm to another. Advantages: Peter is small and quick. Based on his time in elementary school when he was bullied, he is good at picking out hiding spots as well. He is also quite intelligent, having skipped one grade. He can identify a decent amount of flora and fauna, and is also good with navigation and geography. Also, his Eagle Scout training gives him quite a bit of general survivability, including identifying edible plants, creating shelters, and quite a few other things. His will is strong as well from the abuse he suffered in public school, and he is a lot less likely to lose his sanity than his peers. Disadvantages: He has little to no physical strength. He can't lift very much, nor can he use brute force to kill an opponent. This also means that if he is equipped with a gun, the kick will be a little worse for him than someone with average strength. He also has less common sense than average. He is headstrong, and will rush into stupid ideas without a second thought. His values make him very unlikely to strike at any other student, even those who may have pushed him around. Any weapon he is given will be used defensively, and if he can, non-lethally. He is less likely to form alliances as well, based on his paranoia. This comes from his abusive past in both Elementary and High School, and was developed by him as a defense mechanism. Designated Number: Male Student no. 8 --- Designated Weapon: Fibrewire Watch Conclusion: Hm... I'm surprised to be saying this, but Mr. McCue looks as if he's well equipped to survive and kill through stealth, given his weapon and ski- ... oh wait, another hippy who can't bring themself to commit violence. BAH! Is there no hope for this school!? The above biography is as written by T-Fox. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: T-Fox, Dr. Nic Kills: None Killed By: N/A, Escaped Collected Weapons: Fibrewire Watch (Assigned Weapon), Epee (Given by Kaitlin Anderheim), Benelli M3 Shotgun (Collected from Sofia Martelli) Allies: Kaitlin Anderheim Enemies: Quincy Jones, Tiffany Chanders, Maxwell Crowe Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Peter, in chronological order. The Past: *Two Heads Are Better Than Three *The best vacation in his life *The Right Side of the Bed Pre-Game: *The End of a Torment *The Halls of "Fashion" *An After School Meeting *Gotta Make the Grade... V4: *Extinguishing the Light of the Future *Some Fantastic *Measure Once, Cut Twice *Better to Have Lived and Lost... *Even the Best Fall Down Sometimes *Endings & Beginnings *So Far Away From Home *Back in St. Paul, if Just for an Evening... *The Cavalry Arrives Post-Game: *Promises Kept *Final Fates Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Peter McCue. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Peter's another flagship who was part of the rescue. He was also, in my opinion, far and away T-Fox's best character. Peter was believable, especially as a smart boy seriously out of his depth. He had an interesting relationship develop with Kaitlin. He did have a bit of the typical set of issues that come with romances on the island, where bonds forged under such pressure often see unusual pairs matched up, and I do sort of wish that had been explored a bit more in his post-game, which was fairly limited. It's not that I really object to Kaitlin and Peter staying together; they just didn't see as much development after being saved, and most of Peter's story focused on things he did rather than him. Still, he's a cool character, and one of the better V4 flagships, so I'd say he's worth a definite look. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students Category:Survivors